En Carne Viva
by SC Laurie Fassbender
Summary: ¿Puede un amor prohibido destruir a un hombre?
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicado completamente a mi hermana del alma Ely por inspirarme a escribir esta historia. Que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 1**

El viaje en el tren había sido largo y cansador. Se quedó en blanco, mirando por la ventanilla y pensó que su vida le había pasado tan rápido como ahora pasaba el paisaje de allá afuera. Rápida y borrosa, así había sido. Tal vez fue la manera en cómo nació, después que su madre sufriera un accidente de tren, o tal vez la forma en que fue criado, fríamente, duramente. La cuestión es que no se le hacía fácil crear un lazo sentimental con nadie. Y no porque le faltara oportunidad. En la oficina no había cuerpo más deseado que el suyo, ni más envidiado. Sus compañeras de trabajo se peleaban por saber cuál sería la suertuda que se haría de ese cuerpo…..y él no las dejó esperando. Sin discriminar, pasó por todas y cada una de ellas, pero claro está, tampoco se quedó con ninguna de ellas por más de una noche. Y por eso mismo todos sus compañeros de trabajo lo envidiaban. Y más aún cuando las mujeres no hacían más que hablar de lo bien dotado que estaba. Sacudió su cabeza sin despegar la mirada del paisaje que volaba tras la ventanilla del tren. Le gustara o no, la gente pensaba en él como en un objeto, sexy, lindo, pero finalmente descartable. Jamás alguna de las mujeres con las que se acostó pensó en él como un futuro marido, como el padre de sus hijos, como un compañero de vida. Él era solo el que proveía de una noche de diversión, sexo y despreocupación. Sin sentimientos. Jamás hubo sentimientos. Pero, siendo sincero, él jamás dejó involucrar sus sentimientos, ni pensó en esas mujeres más allá de la cogida de una noche. Acarició con su dedo índice, una de las primeras gotas de lluvia que se estrelló contra la ventanilla del tren, casi sin darse cuenta que una gota similar caía por su mejilla. La limpió rápidamente, escondiéndola, negándola. Sin conocer la razón, siempre sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ocultar sus sentimientos a la gente. Pero sin importar cuánto se esforzara, no podía aunque quisiera, negarse a sí mismo su sentir. Y eso lo acosaba día y noche, quería huir de su propia mente, de su propio cuerpo que fue y era aún su mayor jaula, su cárcel. Otra gota de lluvia corrió frente a él y de sus ojos una vez más, escapó una gota imitadora. Pensó que lo que más odiaba en el mundo… era él mismo. Se odiaba porque todo su sentir había sido corrompido por algo malo siempre. Especialmente su amor. Ese amor que era una tortura, su mayor sufrimiento y que representaba también su mayor remordimiento. ¿Cómo era posible que hasta el sentimiento más hermoso del mundo estuviera teñido por la culpa? Su vida era tan gris como el cielo de ese día de Diciembre y si antes no lo sabía, ahora era más claro que el agua: Nunca sería feliz. Tal vez en los días anteriores había albergado una esperanza, pero apenas arribó a destino sufrió un inesperado choque contra la pared. Sin embargo, no la culpó. ¿Cómo podría? Era él el equivocado. Ella estaba tratando de salir adelante, de seguir con su vida, de ser normal. Algo que muy dentro de su corazón él sabía que no sería nunca. Un extraño sentimiento lo había poseído algunos días atrás, lo que hizo que tomara ese mismo bendito tren y se dirigiera a casa de sus padres. ¿En que había estado pensando? Tal vez por primera vez en mucho tiempo quiso arriesgarse y tratar de ser feliz. Para variar. Se culpó por soñar y esperar, se culpó por sentir. El punto es que al llegar, saludó como de costumbre a su madre, con un frio hola y no mucho más. A su padre solo lo miró y siguió camino hasta el estar donde depositó su bolso de viaje. Dejó el pesado abrigo, los guantes y la bufanda en el perchero y siguió camino hasta la cocina. Antes de entrar escuchó su voz y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho. Respiró y entró… pero su corazón se hundió en la noche más oscura cuando la vio. Vivaz, alegre, sonriente… y prendida fervientemente del brazo de un hombre alto, guapo y elegante. Tenía novio y no pudo evitar el golpe de bilis que vino a su garganta. Se quedó petrificado en la puerta de la cocina sin poder atinar a un movimiento. Ella entre risas, se volteó y lo vio allí parado. Le sonrió dulcemente y él casi como un autómata le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque la suya menos entusiasta denotaba su pesadez en el corazón.

El ambiente de la casa se mantuvo en perfecta amabilidad, aunque como siempre que estaban todos juntos, la tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo. Cenaron todos juntos, hablaron de las banalidades de siempre y se dijeron las mismas hipocresías de siempre. Ella estaba exultante y hablaba sin parar del trabajo y de esto y aquello. Sobre el final de la cena dijo lo más importante y lo más duro para él. Iba a casarse. Siempre supo que esto podía pasar el cualquier momento pero nunca imagino el dolor que iba a causarle saberlo. Soltó la cuchara de postre de inmediato y sintió como el dolor formaba una espada atravesada en su alma. Bajó la mirada mientras todos los demás disfrutaban de una algarabía fuera de lo común. La alegría no era precisamente una emoción que se diera seguido ni fluidamente en la casa de los Sullivan. Respiró profundo y levantó la mirada. Para su sorpresa ella lo estaba mirando fijamente y aunque no pudo descubrir la secreta emoción en sus ojos, si notó un brillo especial. Melancolía tal vez. O tal vez recuerdos que a ambos perseguían desde hace muchos años. Se levantó, más por compromiso que por deseo, a felicitar a la feliz pareja y sin mayor preámbulo se excusó argumentando cansancio para poder retirarse a su habitación. Allí, se dio un rápida ducha y luego de ponerse su pantalón piyama, se acurrucó y durmió pesadamente alternando las pesadillas de siempre con algunas recién adquiridas. A la mañana siguiente, sin desayunar, saludó fríamente a su madre, miró de reojo a su padre, y la miró profundamente a ella, que agarraba ferozmente la mano de su prometido. Se acercó y depositó un suave beso en su sonrosada mejilla. "Felicidades" dijo cortésmente y se fue. Miró por la ventanilla lluviosa del tren una vez más y otra vez marcó el recorrido de una gota en el vidrio mientras sus lágrimas la imitaban. ¿En qué momento ocurrió? ¿Cómo pudo permitir que sucediera? ¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de su hermana?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Su departamento era de color blanco y gris. Pocos adornos, ningún retrato, ninguna pintura colgada en la pared, ni flores, ni colores brillantes. Así era Brandon: blanco, gris y sin ningún adorno. Durante el día hablaba lo justo y necesario con sus compañeros de trabajo y solo sobre temas de trabajo. A sus vecinos los consideraba virtualmente extraños, ya que a veces ni el saludo cruzaba con ellos. Pidió comida china y luego de sacar una cerveza de la heladera, se sentó en el respaldo del sillón blanco y miró por el gran ventanal a la calle. Comenzó a comer distraídamente, mientras miraba a la gente pasar por la vereda. Niños con sus madres, personas solas, hablando por teléfono, paseando al perro, una pareja. Se detuvo en ellos al mismo tiempo que dejó de comer. La pareja estaba sentada en un banco de la vereda, conversaban animadamente, se sonreían y cuchicheaban cómplices alguna anécdota que los hacía sonreír nuevamente. Los miró con tristes ojos sintiendo que él jamás podría tener esa intimidad, esa felicidad, con nadie. El sexo… era distinto. El sexo lo disfrutaba, si acaso, con cualquiera, aunque dudaba profundamente que hubiera realmente disfrutado alguna vez. Sabía perfectamente que su comportamiento sexual no era común o normal. Pasaba de etapas de frenesí y descontrol a etapas, como la actual, donde su deseo desaparecía por completo llevándose consigo toda su energía. Brandon llamaba a estas etapas sus "arranques autómatas". Así se sentía, como un robot. Este arranque en particular estaba durando más que los anteriores. Pero tal vez esto era preferible a encontrarse cada mañana en una cama nueva, con excusas nuevas, con decepciones nuevas… pero con la vergüenza de siempre.

Se puso su pantalón Adidas gris, las zapatillas y su gorro de lana negra. Las mañanas de New York se ponían cada vez más frías, y lo helado de su sangre no ayudaba demasiado. Salió a correr. Siempre que necesitaba tranquilizarse, o descargarse salía a correr. Pasar rápidamente por las casas, los negocios, la gente lo ayudaba a pensar. Por lo general sus pensamientos se reducían a uno solo: ella. Esta vez no fue diferente, pero además de verla en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado, en su vida y en todas las situaciones que lo llevaron a estar así, a ser así. Sintió su corazón acelerarse, en parte por la carrera, pero más que nada porque aunque quisiera, no podría volver el tiempo atrás y deshacer toda la porquería que había significado su niñez.

…...

No había sido fácil escaparse con la pequeña Sissy en brazos. Tenía 5 días de nacida y mamá no la dejaba salir de su vista ni por un segundo. Papá como siempre no le prestaba atención a nadie que no fuera parte de su trabajo. Entonces aprovechó que mamá acababa de alimentarla y de cambiarla y se dirigió a regañadientes a atender el teléfono que sonaba. Era la abuela y por eso mamá se distrajo rápidamente, lo cual Brandon tomó a su favor. Levantó con algo de dificultad a la regordeta criatura de la cuna, y no era para menos. Sus pequeños y aún gorditos brazos de niño de 5 años no era demasiado fuertes y encima había tenido que treparse a una silla para poder alcanzar el fondo de la cuna donde descansaba su hermanita. La abrazó fuerte para no dejarla caer, y en ese momento se sintió el niño más feliz del mundo. Abrazar a ese paquetito rubio y gordito le daba más alegría que cualquier cosa anterior. Hacían 3 días que había llegado a la casa con mamá y papá y aunque al principio la vio con desconfianza, la abuela le había asegurado que algún día llegaría a querer a esa bebé con todo su corazón

…...

Se detuvo en la orilla de la calle. Algún día la amaría con todo su corazón. Y vaya que ese día llegó. Pero desde ese mismo día sintió que caía sobre él una maldición, una que intentó de mil maneras diferentes de olvidar, pero que no consiguió evadir aunque se lo propusiera. No había manera de decirle a su corazón que la olvidara. No había manera de que su cerebro entendiera que ella era prohibida, que era tabú. Siguió corriendo.

…...

Brandon se detuvo bajo un árbol de frondosa copa que estaba al final del parque de la cuadra. Se sentó con sus piernitas cruzadas y apoyó a la pesada bebé en su regazo y acomodó como pudo la sábana en la que la había envuelto. Sissy lo miraba absorta, encantada por la atención que recibía de ese pequeño pelirrojo de ojos cambiantes. "Hola Sissy" dijo el pequeño "Soy Brandon, tu hermano mayor" continuó y sonrió abiertamente. La bebé casi instintivamente le sonrió de vuelta. Los ojos gris verdoso de Brandon brillaron más que nunca. Estaba encandilado por esa criaturita que lo miraba divertida. "Dice abu que cuando seas más grande vamos a poder jugar. Y dice que te voy a querer mucho." La miró entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo su pequeña nariz "Sip… creo que vamos a llevarnos bien" Se agachó levemente y plantó un suave y baboso besito en la frente de su hermana. "Te prometo cuidarte, jugar contigo…. Y quererte siempre Sissy"

…...

"Te voy a querer siempre Sissy" pensó mientras otra lágrima giraba cuesta abajo por su mejilla, cerrando la puerta del departamento tras de sí. Una lágrima tan llena de dolor como la que había corrido por su regordete cachetito cuando papá lo descubrió con Sissy en el parque y sin importarle su corta edad, ni la gente que lo miraba curiosa, ni sus balbuceos en forma de explicación, le dio vuelta la cara de una cachetada.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Conectó la caminadora la preparó y fue a buscar una botella de agua a la heladera. Volvió y se subió tomando un buen ritmo de trote enseguida. Apretó algunos botones, mientras observaba la pequeña pantalla led del demoníaco aparato. Levantó la vista y miró directamente a la pared, en la cual dejó clavados sus ojos, mientras su mente divagaba hacia otros tiempos… otras emociones.

…

Llegó a la casa con la oreja roja y un tremendo dolor, aunque tratando de borrar con su manito las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Papá no había tenido reparos en llevarlo fuertemente agarrado de su oreja hasta la casa después de su escapada al parque con la pequeñita. Mamá lo consoló…. O al menos le dio una palmadita en el hombro diciéndole "Ya se te va a pasar". Solo la abuela lo tomó en sus brazos y lo apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, mientras acariciaba su cobrizo cabello sedoso y brillante. Eso lo confortó y lo hizo sentir más tranquilo. La abuela lo depositó en el sillón y sentándose junto a él, sacó su fino pañuelo bordado y con él le limpió la carita y la nariz. Con ternura y paciencia le preguntó:

¿Por qué te llevaste la bebé sin avisar?

Es que…. Papi no me deja tenerla. Ni él ni mami me la prestan

Bueno tesoro, es que la bebé no es para jugar

¡Tú me dijiste que podía jugar con ella! – dijo Brandon frunciendo la nariz enojado

Pero cuando ella crezca un poco más. Ahora es muy chiquita, necesita que la cuiden mucho

Yo la cuidé abu… la voy a cuidar siempre

…

El timbre del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Apagó la maquina y de un salto se bajó antes que terminara de detenerse. Contestó, cruzó dos o tres palabras con la persona que le hablaba y colgó. Su mandíbula estaba firme y apretada, como sucedía siempre que tenía una preocupación o estaba nervioso por algo. Afuera llovía y hacía un frío de los mil demonios. Retiró su mirada del exterior gris y estéril y secando su sudor con una toalla se dirigió a la habitación. Abrió el enorme closet y observó su ropa, en su mayoría de colores oscuros con excepción de lo blanco. Cada prenda estaba metódicamente doblada y ordenada en los estantes. El calzado ordenado y prolijo, zapatillas perfectamente limpias, zapatos de marca y brillantes como recién pulidos. Miró de un lado al otro como buscando algo escondido. En un rincón del closet encontró uno de los dos únicos pares de jeans que tenía y los extendió sobre la cama, hizo luego lo mismo con una de las pocas remeras casuales que tenía y eligió los zapatos más casuales que pudo encontrar. Fue hasta el baño, abrió la ducha y templó el agua hasta que estuvo a su gusto. Volvió a la habitación, se desnudó y buscó un tohallón en el armario del baño. Se metió a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente bajara por su cuerpo. Bajó la cabeza y dejó que la corriente golpeara justo en su nuca, mientras respiró profundamente dos o tres veces como para relajarse. Un poco al tanteo, encontró la esponja y el jabón y se lavó rápidamente, frotando su piel mientras mantenía la cabeza baja para dejar que el agua siguiera con su improvisado masaje. En otro momento, en incontables otros momentos, en realidad, hubiera aprovechado la ducha para masturbarse. Lo hacía constantemente y no necesitaba mucho para excitarse y auto-complacerse. Tal vez luego vendría la ocasional visita de una prostituta o simplemente salir y encontrar un alma tan despreocupada o tan torturada como él que aceptara una sesión de sexo sin sentimentalismos ni compromisos. Pero hacía ya bastante tiempo que no tenía la urgencia de tocarse, ni de que lo tocaran que empezaba a creer que todo lo relacionado a lo sexual había dejado de tener un lugar en su vida. "Mejor Así" pensó con inusitada alegría. Y no era para menos. El sexo siempre había sido una complicación en su vida. Siempre. Cerró el surtidor de la ducha y tomando el tohallón se frotó firmemente secando su blanca y pecosa piel. Caminó desnudo hasta la habitación, donde buscó un par de boxers en la cómoda y luego se colocó ágilmente la ropa que había seleccionado previamente. Revisó que su billetera tuviera algo de dinero y sus tarjetas, eligió su campera inflada verde botella, su gorrito de lana negra y puso en su piel y su ropa un sutil rocío de su elegante fragancia preferida. Esa misma que ella le había regalado años antes y que él siguió comprando metódicamente, sin permitirse jamás usar otra. Bajó y al salir del edificio donde vivía, caminó a paso tranquilo, aunque él no lo estaba tanto, por las veredas de New York casi resbalosas x la nieve. Se había colocado los auriculares y encendido su IPad, porque no deseaba pensar, puesto que siempre volvía a dolorosos recuerdos pasados y recientes. Escuchar música mejoraba algo su humor y lo distraía. Mientras seguía caminando tarareo armoniosamente… "It'll take a Little time…might take a little cry to come undone…"Se detuvo en la entrada de un sencillo pub estilo Irlandés y buscó una de las mesas cercanas a la ventana que daba a la calle y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia afuera. La mesera llamó de repente su atención para preguntarle qué deseaba tomar. A pesar de su nerviosismo que crecía cada vez más, pidió un café negro cargado, edulcorante y un sándwich tostado. Subió un poco el volumen de la música… "hey child, stay wild…" golpeteó con sus dedos la mesa de madera oscura. La canción se terminó y notando que al examinar su lista de canciones no encontraba ninguna otra que quisiera escuchar en ese momento decidió poner la repetición automática y volvió a golpetear sus dedos contra la mesa cuando la misma melodía sonó a través de los auriculares. La mesera volvió con su café y su sándwich y Brandon aprovechó para dejar su consumo pago, así la mujer ya no volvía a interrumpirlo. Colocó el edulcorante en el café y con cuidado tomó el primer sorbo. Estaba hirviendo. Depositó la taza en el platito blanco y lo alejó de sí. Tomó el sándwich y le dio un generoso mordiscón. Mientras movía rítmicamente sus dedos, comenzó a hacer lo mismo con sus piernas. ¡Dios estaba nervioso! Nunca debió contestar ese llamado, la verdad es que realmente no sabía bien qué hacía allí, pero bueno, ya había ido, no había vuelta atrás. Miró el reloj con ansiedad. Las 11:45 de un día sábado. Exactamente media hora tarde. Ya era suficiente y no esperaría más. Como ya había pagado se levantó de su asiento. Algo llamó su atención y dirigió su mirada a la ventana del pub, y conteniendo la respiración, la vio mirándolo fijamente desde afuera. "Who do you need? Who do you love?"Sonó con fuerza en sus oídos mientras ambos se miraron larga e intensamente. Ella cortó la conexión primero, dando el rodeo para entrar al pub. Él, aunque ella ya no estaba allí, siguió mirando hacia afuera como si siguiera mirando a un espíritu invisible. Sissi se paró frente a él y le sonrió. Él no la imitó, pero con un ademán la invitó a sentarse. Ella lo hizo y Brandon estaba a punto de llamar a la mesera para que le trajera un café extra, Sissy tomó el sándwich que él había mordido y le dio otro mordiscón. Él, la miró desconcertado. "Ese es mi sándwich" dijo seco. Ella lo miró y con la boca llena le sonrió. Él no la imitó, solo la miro.

¿Para qué me llamaste?

Necesitaba verte "B"

¿Para qué?

Para charlar, para estar un rato juntos, hace mucho que no nos veíamos "B"

No me digas "B" me llamo Brandon

Por eso te digo "B" tontito

Mira, no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Ese día…en casa… no te quedaste. Quería hablar contigo. Que me contaras como estás… qué planes tienes… Contarte los míos

Ya los sé. Vas a casarte

Si. Así es. Me gustaría…..Me gustaría que compartieras ese momento conmigo

¿Compartirlo? ¿Cómo?

Quiero que seas mi padrino

Brandon se congeló. Luego de algunos momentos en los que pareció un manequí más que un ser humano, tomó la taza que estaba frente a él y se tomó el café frío y licuado de un solo sorbo


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Su cerebro no podía procesarlo y su corazón tampoco. ¿Qué le sucedía a Sissi? ¿Acaso le daba placer torturarlo de esa forma? Se quedó mirándola y en sus ojos se distinguió una mezcla extraña de sorpresa, enojo, decepción y por supuesto amor. Un profundo amor, en nombre del cual Brandon sentía tan descabellado pedido como una traición y una burla a sus más profundos sentimientos. Ella lo miró y de repente sus ojos se tornaron sonrosados y el brillo que despidieron mostró la emoción que la embargaba. Brandon se sintió desconcertado. ¿Qué significaba su emoción? No importaba. Sea lo que fuere, él ya había tomado una decisión y ella tendría que aceptarlo.

No. No seré tu padrino Sissy

¿Por qué? – observó ella en un tono suplicante

¡Tú sabes muy bien porque! – replicó él con fuerza

Pero… ¡eres mi hermano! Por favor, B no dejes pasar esta oportunidad

¿Oportunidad? ¿Oportunidad de qué o de quién? Para mi esta no es ninguna oportunidad, solo es una tortura más. ¿Por qué te empeñas en destruirme Sissi?

¡No! Sabes bien que me moriría antes de hacerte daño

No seas dramática – dijo secamente.

B…. – dijo ella casi sin poder contener las lágrimas

Debo irme

Y sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de su hermana, se levantó y con paso firme avanzó hasta la puerta, que abrió con cierta brusquedad y sin mirara atrás salió sin rumbo fijo. Ella lo miró desde el ventanal mientras sus ojos rebosaban de lágrimas. ¿Por qué Brandon no entendía que ella solo deseaba compartir el momento más importante de su vida con él? Reflexionó en silencio durante un largo espacio y al levantar una vez más la mirada hacia la calle, se reprendió a sí misma. Por supuesto que sabía por qué el no deseaba pararse frente a Dios en un altar y entregársela a otro hombre. Hacía años que lo sabía, ya que Brandon jamás se lo había ocultado. Recordó aquel día de Mayo, la tarde en la que había pasado un glorioso momento con sus amigas despidiéndose unas de otras porque Sissi se iría al día siguiente a vivir a Los Ángeles para asistir a la Universidad y estudiar música. Tenía 18 años recién cumplidos y todos sus sueños e ilusiones intactos. Brandon había llegado recién a la casa luego de aprobar la última de las materias en la carrera de Marketing que había cursado en NYU y ella lo observó con gran admiración deseando para sí misma ese excelente desempeño académico que su hermano tenía. Desde que tenía uso de razón había admirado a su hermano, y ciertamente lo adoraba. Se adoraban, ya que no era secreto para nadie que Brandon había hecho de su hermana la luz de sus ojos. Pero un buen día todo entre ellos cambió y nadie, excepto Brandon y Sissi, sabían porqué. Luego de que mamá y papá prepararon una pequeña reunión para felicitar a Brandon por su egreso, se hizo un brindis y poco a poco los invitados fueron retirándose. Brandon se levantó del sillón y empezó a levantar los vasos y platos de la mesa ratona. Sissi, en un arranque poco común para ella, se levantó y ayudó a su hermano a llevar las cosas a la cocina. Lado a lado y en silencio lavaron la vajilla, ocasionalmente tocándose codo a codo, compartiendo alguna sonrisa cómplice o una profunda mirada. "estoy muy feliz por tu título" dijo suavemente Sissy mirando cariñosamente a Brandon. "Gracias" dijo él simplemente. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras y menos aún cuando se encontraba en presencia de Sissi. Ella tenía el poder de hacerlo aún más inarticulado, de desarmarlo por completo. Y eso era algo que ya no podía ocultar más, algo en su interior sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero su corazón ya no soportaba guardar el secreto ni un segundo más. "Te amo" dijo, la voz grave atragantándose en su cuello, mientras sus ojos se clavaban con insistencia en los de ella. "Yo también te amo" replicó ella con una sonrisa, "eres el mejor hermano del mundo" agregó con inocencia. "No" contestó él con los ojos muy abiertos y rosados por la emoción "te amo… te amo como mujer, no como hermana" dijo casi sin poder respirar. Sissi quedó petrificada, como si no entendiera lo que sucedía a su alrededor, como si la realidad fuera un mundo paralelo que no comprendía. "B… yo… no sé qué decirte" dijo en un susurro "No hace falta decir nada" contestó Brandon tomándola por los brazos y acercándola hacia su cuerpo. Con ternura pero con insistencia atrapó su boca con la suya y la recorrió suavemente con su lengua. Sissi fue sorprendida y se quedó helada, pero por alguna razón que desconocía, por un instinto en su interior del que desconocía el origen, colocó sus manos en la nuca de Brandon y respondió con pasión a su beso, enroscando su lengua a la de él, acompasando el movimiento de sus labios el uno al otro y dejando que sus manos recorriesen la figura del otro en total libertad. Acariciándose, estando mutuamente en sus brazos se sintieron por primera vez en absoluta gloria, en una paz que nunca antes habían sentido, como si este momento hubiese estado destinado a suceder sin importar las circunstancias. Pero de repente, Sissi volvió a hundirse en la realidad y recordándose a sí misma que no debería sentirse así de bien, se alejó de los brazos y los besos de aquel hombre al que no debía tocar más que como su hermano. Le sorprendió notar que no le había costado nada aceptar sus avances y que sin embargo le costó más recordarse que no debía besarlo, que no debía disfrutar de aquel encuentro, que no debía desearlo. Si. Por difícil que le resultara, debía admitir que ese solo beso la había descolocado y había llegado a desearlo. Muy pronto Sissi sintió crecer dentro de sí una gran culpa y un sentido de desprecio a sí misma por ponerse en esa situación y por aceptar que todo pasara entre ellos. Sintió culpa, y una enorme y creciente vergüenza. Se alejó aún más de él y lo miró consternada con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y llevándose los dedos a los labios los acarició con añoranza pero más que nada con culpa y dolor. No pudo soportar cruzar palabras con su hermano porque en realidad ni siquiera sabía bien qué decir, ni como decirlo. Por instinto animal de preservación huyó. Corrió escaleras arriba, buscando el confort de un hábitat conocido como era su habitación. Brandon se quedó parado como si alguien acabara de darle un golpe en el estómago y todo el aire hubiera abandonado su cuerpo para siempre. Pero ya había puesto su corazón en juego y no podía dar marcha atrás. Ahora que Sissi lo sabía todo, él debía conocer a qué se atenía. Debía saber ahora mismo que rumbo tomaría su vida de aquí en adelante. Subió rápidamente las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. "Vete por favor" contestó ella desde adentro y sin abrirle la puerta. "Por favor Sissi, solo necesito hablar contigo. Necesito hablarte, te lo ruego" dijo casi al borde del llanto. Ella abrió lentamente la puerta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas de ambos se unieron en una larga e intensa mirada.

Sissi… yo… yo te amo. Sé que no debería ser así. Sentir así. ¿Pero cómo puedo evitarlo? Créeme que lo he intentado. Pero ya no puedo negarlo. Te amo y no sé qué hacer al respecto

Brandon, por favor no digas nada más. Esto no puede ser. ¿te das cuenta lo enfermizo que esto es?

¡Sí! ¡Por supuesto que me doy cuenta! ¿Acaso crees que no he pensado en esto? ¿Qué no me lo he reprochado mil veces desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos? Pero ya no puedo, ni quiero ocultarlo más. Ya no soporto vivir con esta angustia. Necesito saberlo Sissi. Necesito saber qué sientes por mí.

Tu sabes muy bien que te amo, pero como hermanos, nada más que como hermanos

Pero… pero respondiste a mi beso. Lo sentí. Te sentí en mis brazos Sissy, como me tocaste, como me besaste…

¡Basta por favor! ¿crees que no me siento avergonzada por eso? Te lo dije y lo repito, nuestro amor es de hermanos, solo eso. Y así será para siempre. Lo de hoy fue un grave error que no debe volver a suceder.

Brandon la miró con un gran dolor reflejado en sus pupilas. Ella acababa de decidir el futuro de ambos. Brandon secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y tomando un doloroso respiro trató de recuperar la calma. Su rostro volvió a tener el calmo y serio aspecto que tenia usualmente. La miró profundamente una vez más y bruscamente dio la vuelta y descendió las escaleras. Sissi había decidido por ambos que ese amor tan profundo que sentía debía quedar escondido por siempre dentro de él. Y así sería. Nunca más lo diría, nunca más lo demostraría. Su corazón había muerto en ese mismo día y jamás permitiría que alguien supiera que su mayor pecado en la vida era amar a alguien prohibido.


	5. Chapter 5

**Mil perdones por la demora. Andube de vacaciones y antes el trabajo no me dio tiempo de publicar antes. Espero que lo disfruten. dedicado a Ely**

**Capitulo 5**

Sissy, había esperado desde su infancia el momento de su matrimonio, lo había soñado en cada detalle, desde su vestido que prefería que fuera en un estilo bohemio y hippie, blanco, suelto, simple y con una corona floral sobre su cabeza. Sobre todo había soñado casarse con el hombre que más amara en este mundo. Respiró profundamente con gran nerviosismo, mientras miraba hacia la calle a través de la ventana de su habitación. La verdad es que su corazón era un torbellino de emociones y luego de pasar la noche entera sin poder dormir, pensando en este asunto, ya no podía contestar a esta pregunta con absoluta certeza. ¿Amaba realmente a Jeff? ¿O amaba a…? No. No debía siquiera pensarlo. Jeff era el hombre que le había devuelto la sonrisa y la esperanza en el amor. La sacó de su época más oscura con las drogas, la ayudó a focalizarse en la universidad y recibir su título después de perder más de un semestre entre tratamientos hasta encontrar el acertado. Él no merecía que ella lo engañara, y no merecía que ella sin mayor explicación le dijera que no iba a casarse con él. Menos aún, podía confesarle que quién la hacía dudar, que quien hacía que su corazón diera un vuelco tras otro era Brandon, su propio hermano. Nadie jamás podía enterarse de lo que sucedió un día entre ellos hace años. Ni siquiera se permitía recordarlo ella misma. Bajo todo punto de vista su unión era una aberración y justamente por eso es que debía desterrar el recuerdo de su mente. Lo importante ahora es que ella se casaría mañana con Jeff y todo estaba listo tal cual ella lo había soñado. Lo único que no era tal cual lo había planificado era su padrino. Desde pequeña se imaginó a Brandon entregándola en el altar. Sin embargo, no podía culpar la decisión de su hermano, pero sinceramente ella no le había pedido ser su padrino por morbosidad o por hacerle daño, tal vez y sin saberlo, su pedido surgía por su necesidad de extender su cercanía con Brandon por cuanto le fuera posible. Antes que fuera demasiado tarde. No. ¡No! No debía permitirse pensar así en absoluto. ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? Ella jamás sería otra cosa que la hermana de Brandon. Todo otro pensamiento, todo otro… deseo, estaba fuera de lugar. Se retiró de la ventana y dedicó su atención a terminar algunos preparativos de último momento. Se pintó las uñas de un rojo sangre, llamó al teatro para que la cantante suplente tuviera los últimos detalles para reemplazarla en su papel en el musical por el tiempo que durara su luna de miel. Su luna de miel. Se estremeció al pensar en eso, pero decidió no darle mayor importancia y seguir concentrada en sus tareas prematrimoniales.

Brandon escarbó y escarbó en el cartón de comida china que había ordenadamente, mientras miraba casi sin ver las caricaturas en la televisión. Trataba mantener su mente en blanco, esforzándose en las tareas más banales que pudo encontrar. El punto era entretenerse en lo que fuera, aún en las tareas a las que nunca antes les había dado la mínima atención. Sin embargo, cada tanto una imagen de ella, un pensamiento o una palabra de Sissy se escabullía en su mente y lo traía de vuelta al horrible presente, sabiendo que ella se casaba al día siguiente y que, tal como lo prometió hace años, él no haría nada para interponerse en su camino. Había jurado que su amor quedaría para siempre oculto y enterrado en su pecho y había mantenido su palabra durante todo ese tiempo. Se le atragantaban las lágrimas que nunca dejaba correr. El pecho se le apretaba en recuerdos de su amor no correspondido, pero no la culpaba. La entendía completamente y solo sobre sí mismo dejaba caer el peso de la culpa de ese amor prohibido y endemoniado. Sabía, dentro de sí, que todo esto había sido su culpa por abrir la boca y confesar lo que debió morir sin nacer. Mañana se acabaría su esperanza, si bien, nunca guardó demasiadas dada la naturaleza de sus sentimientos. Había planeado viajar, poner tierra de por medio entre él y su corazón, pero no había podido asegurar un viaje a último momento. Debería quedarse y soportar, o bien, encontrar alguna otra actividad que lo sacara de su amargura. Distraerse. Olvidar. Actividades a las que se tuvo que acostumbrar ni bien confesó su amor equivocado.

El día comenzó de forma agitada, con corridas y gritos, gente caminando nerviosamente de aquí para allá. Era el día de la boda y Sissy, su madre y amigas la ayudaban a vestirse, maquillarse y mientras charlaban y se reían. Sissy sonreía y se veía alegre como toda novia en su día, pero solo ella sabía que en su corazón había algo que le llenaba el corazón de nubarrones grises y amenazantes. Miró alrededor suyo, miró la casa y no pudo menos que notar la falta de Brandon. Sin embargo, irguió la cabeza, se forzó a sonreír y siguió como si este fuese un día de bodas totalmente normal. El patio de la casa fue decorado con flores blancas hermosas que llenaban el aire de un aroma romántico y soñador, igual que Sissy. Ella había planeado casarse en el fondo de la casa de sus padres, ya que una iglesia, algo convencional no era en absoluto para ella. Esto tuvo que discutirlo con Jeff puesto que él y su familia eran adinerados y convencionales. Pero como siempre, ella logró salirse con la suya, siendo la princesa consentida que era. Estaba todo listo para dar el sí. Todo, excepto la misma Sissy. Sin embargo ya no había oportunidad de echarse atrás, y respirando profundamente, se persignó, quizá por primera vez en mucho tiempo, e hizo su camino escaleras abajo donde la esperaba su padre supliendo el lugar que ella hubiera deseado que ocupara Brandon. Tomó el brazo que su padre le extendía e imitó su sonrisa aunque su interior no se sintiera ni medianamente tan sonriente y juntos hicieron su camino hasta el hermosamente decorado jardín. Sissy miró fijamente a Jeff que la esperaba con ojos enamorados frente al altar ubicado al final de un improvisado pasillo blanco, pasando como si flotara entre las sillas blancas desde donde su familia y amigos la miraban alegres, siendo testigos del momento más importante de su vida. A medida que veía esos rostros amigables y felices no pudo evitar notar que ella no se sentía ni remotamente tan feliz. Algo le faltaba. Alguien le faltaba.

Brandon sentía una ansiedad que le quemaba el pecho. Cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj y a cada movimiento de las agujas sentía que miles de espinas se clavaban en su corazón. Ya sabía de antemano que ella iba a casarse, entonces ¿por qué sentía la misma frustración, el mismo dolor que cuando se enteró? No podía explicarlo con palabras, solo lo sentía y no podía negarlo. Buscó mil maneras de entretenerse, desde complejas tareas que requerían toda su concentración, hasta las más ridículas. Encendió y apagó la computadora mil veces. Encendió y apagó la televisión mil veces. Nada dio resultado. Su mente seguía volviendo con insistencia a Sissy y a como poco a poco con el paso de los minutos, su corazón se rompía en pedazos. De repente, una idea surgida de su desesperación vino a su cabeza. Buscó la antigua libreta de cuero azul noche que solía tener en el primer cajón de la mesa de noche y dio vuelta algunas páginas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Volvió a la sala y con gran seriedad en su rostro comenzó a marcar el número.

Sissy escuchó atentamente las primera palabras que el sacerdote pronunció con gran elocuencia y parsimonia. Forzó insistentemente a su rostro a sonreír, pero a cada segundo se le hacía más difícil mantener esa sonrisa. Hasta los músculos de su rostro se negaban a seguir con una farsa imposible de sostener. Miró a Jeff y éste le sonrió con orgullo y suficiencia, pero ella ya no sonreía. Su rostro reflejó el pesar de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Se mordió la lengua. Sabía que no podía abandonar a Jeff y menos cuando su matrimonio estaba en progreso. Nunca frente a su familia y sus amigos, y no porque ella respetara la convención ni le importara el qué dirán, sino por su eterno agradecimiento hacia quien estaba en vías de ser su esposo. No. Definitivamente ella no podía abandonarlo ni humillarlo. El momento para cambiar de parecer había pasado hacia tiempo y ya no había arrepentimiento que valga… ni amor que valga.

Brandon tenía su frente apoyada contra el frío vidrio del amplio ventanal de su departamento. No había podido. Había marcado el número de la agencia que usaba siempre, pero apenas la voz del otro lado del teléfono le había contestado él no había podido siquiera pronunciar palabra. Hacía tiempo que no pedía por su prostituta preferida. Meses. Pero siempre que había tenido ganas de olvidar un rato ella había sido su mejor pasatiempo. Pero esta vez ni siquiera había podido contestar ese "hola". Estaba sin palabras y sin saber qué hacer, volviéndose loco con cada segundo que pasaba. Caminando en su departamento como un león enjaulado, pasando nerviosamente sus manos por su cabello rojizo brillante. Impulsivamente tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesita ratona, su abrigo y salió a la calle sin saber él mismo, hacia dónde se dirigía. Caminó y caminó y sin saber cómo o por qué llegó hasta aquel lugar, aquella plaza donde se escapó con Sissy en sus brazos cuando era tan solo un niño. Cuando lo único que quería era sentirla junto a él, protegerla y hacerla sentir amada. Se sentó al pie de un enorme árbol y conteniendo fuertemente las lágrimas que nublaron sus ojos, se preguntó por qué la vida lo hacía sentir nuevamente esos deseos. Ahora, siendo un hombre también deseaba tenerla en sus brazos, protegerla y decirle cuanto la amaba. Pero a diferencia de aquella oportunidad, Brandon ya no sentía en sus emociones aquella inocencia de la niñez, sino la culpa del amor prohibido. Un amor que a su pesar, consideraba aberrante e imposible. Miles de imágenes de su infancia con su hermana inundaron su mente y cansado de resistir tanto dolor dejó que sus lágrimas fluyeran con total libertad. Sentado en el césped, cabizbajo tomó su cabeza en sus manos y se dejó llevar por su tristeza. Ni siquiera levantó su mirada al escuchar pasos que se acercaban hacia él. Solo levantó la vista cuando una suave y llorosa voz pronunció su nombre.

Brandon – imploró Sissy

¿Sissy? – se preguntó Brandon casi sin poder dar crédito a lo que sus ojos le mostraban

B… yo… - Sissy no pudo completar su oración inundada por las lágrimas

Sissy…. ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Brandon incorporándose y observando una temblorosa Sissy vestida aún de novia

Yo…..B…. – Sissy no pudo completar su frase explotando en llanto

Brandon contuvo fuertemente las ganas de abrazarla. Por enésima vez en su vida trató de ocultar la urgencia por confortarla y tomarla en sus brazos. Carraspeó tratando de aclarar el nudo en su garganta y prosiguió lo mejor que pudo.

Sissy… debes volver a la casa. Seguramente…. Tu esposo te estará esperando para celebrar. Mamá, papá…tus invitados estarán queriendo festejar– dijo aún con un nudo que no le dejaba respirar

No puedo volver – dijo Sissy aún absorbiendo los temblores y el llanto

¿Por qué no?

B… No pude. No puede hacerlo

¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Brandon desconcertado

Casarme. No pude hacerlo.

¿Qué? – preguntó sorprendido, dando un paso atrás tratando de digerir lo que su hermana le contaba

No pude. Te tuve en mi mente todo el tiempo. Mientras caminaba al altar, y aún cuando el sacerdote comenzó el sermón, en lo único en lo que pude pensar… fue en tus palabras. En tu rostro. En lo mucho que… - no pudo continuar

Lo mucho ¿qué? – preguntó Brandon ansioso

Lo mucho que te amo – dijo Sissy en voz baja.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dedicado a mi amiga Ely por siempre estar ahí cuando la necesito. Y a mi amado Alejandro por ser la inspiración para las escenas románticas. **

**Capitulo 6**

El tiempo se había detenido, al menos en su mente, mientras trataba de procesar las palabras que acababa de procesar. ¿Acaso había soñado o estaba alucinando? No. Ella, la mujer que amaba con todo su corazón, aunque fuera una pasión prohibida, le había dicho que lo amaba. Que lo amaba mucho. Nunca, en todas las veces en que se imaginó como podría desarrollarse su historia con Sissy, había podido predecir que ella le correspondería. Había pensado acerca de este momento por tanto tiempo, lo había soñado, pero jamás se hubiera atrevido a afirmar que algún día ella confesaría su amor por él. Mucho menos, que su amor sería tan grande y apasionado como el que él le profesaba. La miró, boquiabierto, casi con la respiración cortada y en su pecho latiendo un corazón casi a punto de detenerse, con una mezcla de incredulidad y alegría que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Verla parada allí frente a él, vestida de novia, pero sabiendo que ya no debía temer que ella le perteneciera a ningún otro hombre. Suavemente, como si no quisiera romper el silencio con sus movimientos, estiró su brazo y poniendo la palma de su mano hacia arriba, le ofreció una invitación que esperaba de corazón ella aceptara. Casi automáticamente, como guiada por una fuerza superior a ella, Sissy recibió la mano que se extendía en su búsqueda y con la misma suavidad que él la elevó, ella acarició con su palma la de Brandon. Al unísono, miraron sus manos, una sobre la otra y también juntos levantaron sus ojos para engarzarlos en los del otro. Movieron sus dedos, de modo tal que quedaran entrecruzados en perfecto zigzag, acariciándose, sintiéndose. Brandon sintió su corazón galopar dentro de su pecho y sin más, dando un pequeño tirón de la blanco mano que tenía en la suya, acercó su cuerpo al de Sissy. Tomó un rubio mechón de pelo entre sus dedos, lo acarició por un instante y luego hizo lo mismo con la cara de la mujer que con ojos brillantes lo observaba intensamente. Pasó el revés de su largo y fino dedo por la mejilla de Sissy y, con la otra mano, corrió la cascada de pelo rubio que caía sobre la frente femenina. La amaba, la deseaba y la necesitaba. Todo eso lo sabía, pero aún así no se decidía sobre sus acciones. Pensaba que pasara lo que pasara su relación se vería afectada. Además, y eso no lo podía olvidar jamás, su relación con Sissy era prohibida, por la sociedad, por su familia y por su propio sentido del deber. ¿Qué debía hacer? La pregunta carcomía su mientras sentía bajo sus dedos el cálido tacto de la piel de su amada. Y fue ella quien lo decidió todo. Con Brandon aún absorto en sus pensamientos, levantó sus manos y las colocó a ambos lados de la cara del hombre que adoraba, a quien sabía prohibido de mil maneras, pero a quien por primera vez en su vida, deseaba demostrarle cuánto lo amaba. Tomando su rostro lo miró profundamente y con voz suave pero certera repitió "Te Amo".

La luz del sol aún entraba a raudales por la ventana, mientras el viento suave y fresco de la temprana tarde hacía volar las cortinas blancas de la habitación. Parados a los pies de la cama Sissy y Brandon se miraron una vez más a los ojos mientras mantenían sus manos entrelazadas. Él acarició con sus pulgares la suave piel de las muñecas de Sissy y fue subiendo lentamente hasta sus antebrazos y codos. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible la fue acercando a sí, mientras se aceleraba su respiración. Sus manos viajaron dolorosamente lentas por los brazos de Sissy, mientras arqueando su cuello aproximó sus labios a los de ella y suspiró su aliento sobre ellos, justo antes de apoyar sus húmedos labios para un primer beso casto. Éste, muy pronto se convirtió en un beso más profundo y cuando ella abrió bien la boca, Brandon introdujo su lengua y la acarició y besó como nunca antes besó a otra mujer. Ella respondió gustosa, saboreando cada parte de la boca masculina, tan húmeda y tentadora. El sabor de los labios de Brandon hicieron que cada vello en su cuerpo se enervara y siguió perdida en ese beso que la transportaba al más recóndito lugar de sus entrañas, que se agitaban en su presencia. Brandon insistió en su beso, volcando toda su pasión y llevando sus manos, ahora ya no tan suaves sino dominantes, a la cintura de esa deseada mujer, que apretó levemente, produciendo un profundo gemido en ella que quedó atrapado entre sus bocas unidas, explorándose una a la otra. Luego llevó sus audaces manos hasta el largo y fino cuello de Sissy y allí, las dejó que se enredaran en un mar de amarillo pelo revuelto, para luego tomar con cierta rudeza un mechó entre sus dedos y los tironeo con insistencia hasta que logró que Sissy levantara un poco más su cabeza y el dejó su libido correr libre sobre el cuerpo de esa mujer que deseaba prácticamente desde su adolescencia. Cortando el delicioso beso que compartían, Brandon se separó sin aliento de la boca de Sissy, y mirándola con oscuros ojos hambrientos, notó la desilusión en el rostro de su amada, lo cual lo hizo sonreír. Pero no iba a mantenerla en su miseria por largo tiempo. Bajó su rostro hacia el de ella, depositó un suave beso en su boca y sin que ella pudiera anticiparlo, estiró su lengua y lamió y chupó sus labios, para luego bajar, lamiendo y chupando, por su larga garganta que no dejaba de emitir profundos y guturales sonidos de placer. Él, implacable, siguió con su íntima exploración, mientras sus manos dejaron el cabello de Sissy para depositarse en sus caderas, y luego fueron subiendo lenta pero curiosamente hasta, unirse a la altura del pecho con la boca de Brandon. Con su lengua y labios probó la cúspide de sus senos y con sus manos los acunó, por arriba aún del blanco vestido que los cubría. Sissy también dejó que sus manos corrieran curiosas por el cuerpo del hermoso hombre que tenía frente a sí, y a quien amaba profundamente. Primero acarició su rojizo cabello suavemente y luego agresivamente hasta dejarlo completamente revuelto. Pasó seguidamente, a perderse en la suavidad del cuello de Brandon, quería no solo tocar ese cuello, quería también perderse en el, por lo qué, sorprendiéndolo, se retiró de sus caricias y con su boca tomo por asalto la garganta para degustarla y bajando hasta la unión de sus clavículas, aprovechó para llevar sus manos al pecho de Brandon que se dibujaba sensual y fuerte bajo su remera ajustada. Lo tocó, lo sintió estremecerse bajo sus manos, pero no fue suficiente. Tenía el deseo de deleitar sus ojos con la figura masculina y así, sin más que pensar, tomó el ruedo de la remera entre sus manos y lentamente tiró de él, mientras sus ojos viajaron por el abdomen marcado y los firmes pectorales de Brandon a medida que los descubría. Con gracias, Brandon se inclinó apenas para sacar su cabeza y sus musculosos brazos de la remera, y cuando estuvo desnudo de la cintura hacia arriba, Sissy depositó sin mirar, la prenda en el piso y dejó vagar sus ojos por la anatomía perfecta que tenía frente a sí. Cintura estrecha, abdomen marcado, brazos musculosos y pecho firme, con algo de pelo sobre el cual le gustaría extender su lengua. Y venas. Grandes, vigorosas y excitantes venas que recorrían el interior de Brandon. Sissy sintió su cuerpo retorcerse ante esas venas. Especialmente una, que asomaba a la mitad por sobre la cintura del jean, dejándose ver gruesa y ubicada justo en el camino que quería recorrer y descubrir con su lengua, con su cuerpo entero. Era la señal que marcaba el sendero al paraíso prometido y ella no perdería oportunidad de llegar allí. Pero Brandon tomó una vez más el control y con rapidez, colocando sus manos tras la espalda de Sissy, bajó el cierre del vestido y se deshizo de él dejándolo caer a sus pies. Ella quedó entonces, cubierta solo por su ropa interior de encaje y el vestido arremolinado a sus pies. Antes que ella pudiera siquiera moverse, Brandon cayó hincado a sus pies y con sus manos hizo que ella levantar primero un pie, el cual tomó con cuidado, besando cada uno de los dedos y luego el otro, repitiendo su acción hasta que hubo retirado del todo el vestido, descartándolo a un costado. Sin darle oportunidad a mayores pensamientos, Brandon tomó a Sissy en sus brazos y la llevó hasta la orilla de la cama, sentándola primero y luego con una mano, empujándola suavemente hasta que ella quedó recostada sobre las sábanas de satén, y sus piernas colgando de la orilla. Brandon se hincó una vez más, separando con su cuerpo las piernas de Sissy y, tomando una en sus manos, la levantó y comenzó a depositar un camino de besos a lo largo de la pierna llegando hasta la parte superior del muslo. Ella se retorció de placer y no pudo controlar sus gemidos. Pero antes de llegar a la cúspide, él se detuvo y tomando en sus manos la otra pierna, repitió la tortura de la misma, lenta y agonizante manera. Sissy se sintió enloquecer de deseo.

Alternando besos en una y otra pierna, Brandon llegó al fin al encuentro de sus muslos, y sin ninguna tegua para Sissy, removió con su mano, la tela que se interponía entre él y su meta y con su húmeda e impaciente lengua, cubrió el sexo femenino. Sissi gritó y se retorció, pero Brandon colocó sus brazos fuertes sobre las inquietas piernas y las trabó inmovilizándolas. Retomando su exploración lentificó su ritmo y se tomó todo el tiempo para mover su lengua alrededor del clítoris de Sissy. Ella respondió gimiendo y arqueando su espalda al tiempo que enredó sus dedos en el cabello revuelto de Brandon tironeándolo un poco, mientras él la asaltaba. Luego de unos minutos manteniendo la actividad, Brandon decidió que su lengua no era suficiente e introdujo su dedo índice en ella. Luego otro más, y mientras su lengua acariciaba el clítoris, con los dedos palpó las paredes de la vagina, entrando y saliendo a veces rápido y a veces lento, extrayendo poco a poco la salinidad de Sissy, la cual no pudo resistir probar. Era gloriosa, igual que la vista de Sissy, extendida sobre su lecho y siendo totalmente suya. Con un rápido movimiento, se desabrochó los jeans y poniéndose de pie los bajó, notando con placer que Sissy se incorporaba para observarlo. Le sonrió y ella le respondió, y antes que ella pudiera ayudarlo él pateó sus pantalones lejos y levantándola levemente la empujó más adentro de la cama, hincándose a su vez para poder subirse a la cama. Suavemente pero con decisión, enredó su brazo en la cintura de su amada y la ayudó a terminar de acostarse y se acomodó para quedar acostado sobre su suave cuerpo. Por una fracción de tiempo, no se movió, no la tocó casi, solo la miró profundamente a los ojos y cuando hubo encontrado en ellos la afirmación, la seguridad que necesitaba para saber que era correspondido, deseado en la misma manera en que él la deseaba, entonces se acomodó, hizo lugar para su ancha cadera entre las piernas de Sissy, apoyó el peso de su cuerpo sobre su codo izquierdo y con su mano derecha tomó su gruesa y firme erección y con un gemido ahogado se introdujo centímetro a centímetro en el cuerpo de Sissy. Todo el amor y la pasión que había guardado para ella durante tantos años, se volcaron en su interior como una cascada descendiendo sobre las rocas. Se entregaron el uno al otro como nunca antes lo hicieron con otro ser. Ahora podían respirar, ahora podían vivir uno dentro del otro.


End file.
